JP No. 2005-349664-A discloses a configuration wherein on detecting that memory card is inserted into a slot, a list thereof is displayed, a selection of the data files by a user is accepted if convertible data files are stored, the selected data files are converted into print data, and then the images thereof are formed on sheets of paper.
According to this configuration, it is possible to have the contents of files printed by an image forming apparatus not connected to a network, and in addition, it is possible to prevent eavesdropping from communication media, as well as information leakage due to an incorrect address specification of the image forming apparatus.
However, in particular, in a case where there are a plurality of data files to be printed, since a user needs repeatedly to select data files, set print attributes, and press the start switch several times, it is complicated.
In addition, in a case where a user selects data files as print targets on a small image forming apparatus, the number of displayable characters on one line of the control panel is, for example, 19 characters, which is so short that if the filename is long, only part of it can be displayed. In a case where only the common portions of a plurality of filenames are displayed, it is unclear which file should be selected as the print target. Although it is possible to use the directional keys to move the displayed characters to display the missing portions, it is troublesome in a case where it is necessary to repeat this for a plurality of files.